Untitled Mushy Thing
by Alex Tenou
Summary: Ok...I didn't really write this as a serious story. It was something floating around in my head that I had to get rid of. It's a Blare/Jo romance thing. Don't flame me I won't listen. : )


Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, thank the Gods. I'd probably do horrible  
things with them. I'd like to apologise for this story in advance, it's not a terrible serious  
thing it was just something I had to do. It was swimming around in my head for a long time and   
finally I just had to write it. I'm truly sorry, hopefully someone can enjoy it. Final disclaimer,  
this story depicts same gendered love. And like I said, this was just something I had to write.  
*bows head and walks away*  
  
  
  
"There's no way she's gonna make it through the night without calling him, I mean come   
on; Blair pass up a skiing trip in Vermont pfft not likely. Especially with Chad," Jo thought   
the last part with a tone of mockery in her head. She lay in bed with her arms folded behind   
her head staring at the blackness that was the cieling. She looked to her left in the darkness,   
knowing Blair was there sleeping restlessly. Jo started to doze off and just as she did she   
heard Blair get out of bed. Jo mentally rolled her eyes, "Gee, guess she's goin downstairs to   
call Chad." Everytime she said the name in her head it came out as mocking. She liked Blair,   
she was a classy girl, she wasn't afraid to try to get what she wanted (and she usually got it   
too), she was cute, smart (even though it didn't always show with her "brilliant ideas") and   
funny. Jo always picked on her to hide the fact that she actually liked her. But in the end   
they always got along when it counted most, always ended up being there for eachother. It always  
got to Jo, Blair with all her numerous dates, she would never admit it but she was always jealous.   
Jo was always the tomboy, the mechanic, the "tough guy." She sighed inwardly, Blair was now   
downstairs. Jo knew she should go talk to her. Jo pushed her covers off of her and swung her   
legs over and touched her feet to the floor. A shiver ran through her, it was cold, she grabbed   
her blanket and wrapped it around her and groggily made her way downstairs. She grumbled at   
herself as she went, it hurt her to be the one to talk to Blair about her guys. She always had   
to act indifferent, and sympothise. In reality she wanted to shake Blair and yell at her that   
she was better than any of those guys, and would treat her better and respect her more than they   
ever could. But deep down she knew that Blair would never see it that way, Blair would probably   
be revolted by the idea of Jo liking her like that. On top of that Blair never gave her any   
signs of reciprocating her feelings. Not that Jo, herself, ever let on.  
Blair stood at the counter trying to cut the leftover roast for a midnight snack. She   
heard heavy footsteps plopping their way down the stairs, she knew who it was. She was happy Jo   
was coming, if anyone would stop her from giving in to her impulses to call Chad it would be her.   
"What're you doing?" Jo asked holding her blanket tightly around her shoulders, her eyes   
squinting against the light. "Fixing myself a snack, what's it look like?" Blair picked up the   
platter and headed towards the dining room door. "Where are you going?" Jo asked. "To sit at   
the table like a human being," Blair answered in her normal snobbish, know it all tone. "I'll   
just come sit with ya." Jo continued at her heels, Blair started to sit at a table and changed   
her mind, "I'm going to sit on the couch, it's more comfy." "I'll come with you," Jo followed   
like a dog. They headed into the lounge and Blair started to eat. Jo sat in the rocking chair   
with her feet on the coffee table. Blair started rambling about Chad and soon Jo just kinda   
nodded her head every once in a while, to fein interest. After the roast was cleaned Blair   
turned to Jo. "What do you think Jo?" Jo looked up a little startled that Blair even cared   
what she thought. Jo moved and sat with Blair on the couch and opened the blanket so Blair could   
wrap half around her shoulders as well. "I think Chad's a jerk," Jo stopped to think.  
Blair looked over her shoulder at Jo, she was sitting back on the couch and Blair was   
leaning forward chin in hands. Blair always liked how Jo wore men's pajamas, they looked really   
cute on her. She was always been attracted to Jo, she was rugged, for a girl. She had a rough   
exterior but was sweet when the time called. She cared for people, not that she'd ever let on.   
Blair also liked how Jo wore her uniform with a style that was uniquely hers, the tie loose, vest   
unbuttoned and sleeves rolled. Blair liked a lot of things about Jo, she was blunt, tough but   
sweet, funny, smart, good with her hands...Blair stopped her train of thought. "Keep down that   
road and your thoughts will turn into an X rated movie," she mentally shook her head to free it   
of those thoughts. She realised Jo hadn't started talking again. "That's it? You think he's a   
jerk, anything else?" Blair prodded Jo to finish.   
Jo looked Blair in the eyes, she saw a flash of kindness and caring, then they went back   
to indifferent. Jo was debating to tell Blair what she really thought about Chad, and Blair and   
of her feelings for her. Blair shivered a little, the lounge was chilly, after all it was the   
middle of the night. Jo reached out and gently pulled Blair's shoulder to coax her to sitting   
back so they could bundle the blanket tighter. Blair leaned back into the couch, her shoulder   
touching Jo's. Jo reached around and wrapped the blanket snuggly around them before returning   
her hand to her lap. "Thanks," Blair said and smiled sincerely at Jo. Jo looked down at the   
fuzz on the green blanket and tried to stop the blush from spreading, she normally didn't do the   
whole kind gesture thing. "Ahh, screw it. I'll say my mind, cuz that's how I am. I guess we   
aren't that close anyways. No loss." Jo told herself that but if this backfired, she would be   
devistated. "So yeah, anyways I started to say...Chad's a real jerk ya know. He's all tellin ya   
what color blouse to wear, and tryin to get you to cut yer hair short. I mean, if he cared about   
ya as much as he said, he'd like you the way you are. Not ask ya to change," Jo turned a little   
to be able to look at Blair better, "I mean come on, he said yellow wasn't his favorite color so   
you went and god rid of all yer yellow clothes and made a point to wear more blue. You think   
he'd do that for you? No sir. I mean you're a real nice girl." Jo looked down at her hands   
under the blanket. Blair reached over and touched Jo's arm gently. "Thanks, Jo..." she let the   
sentence hang. Jo looked up and saw the warmth in Blair's eyes and decided to continue. "Blair,   
I-I like you. I respect you, more than that twerp ever could. And I aint gonna make you wear   
blue or any other color. I mean blue's nice but so is yellow, or any other color you want to   
wear. I like you for you, not what you wear, or how long your hair is just cuz short is popular   
now. I think your hair is real pretty," Jo reached out and softly stroked Blair's blonde hair.   
She pulled her hand away embarassed and looked down blushing. "Bottom line is, if that creep is   
askin ya to be somethin you're not then he should just look for the girl he wants. Not try to   
change the one he's got," Jo looked up with one of her crooked smiles, "Cuz in my mind, you're   
great just the way you are now." Jo was done, and felt like dying. She'd never shared her   
feelings with anyone like that before. She fidgeted nervously, playing with her fingers waiting   
for Blair to say something, anything.  
Blair couldn't believe her ears. She never really thought Jo liked other girls, I mean   
sure she wasn't exactly girly, but that didn't mean anything. Blair realised she had never taken   
her hand off of Jo's arm. She smiled sweetly, and moved her hand down Jo's arm and took her hand.   
It was a little sweaty, no doubt Jo was nervous. Blair understood it must have taken a lot for Jo   
to say what she just did. She squeezed Jo's hand softly, "Jo..." Blair waited for Jo to look up   
at her. Jo prepaired herself for an easy let down, she chose to see Blair holding her hand as a   
gesture of friendship, to soften the inevitable blow. She looked up at Blair, her eyes were   
starting to sting with tears. "You idiot don't cry in front of her, especially now." Jo blinked   
away her tears. Blair looked fondly into Jo's eyes. "Jo, I don't really know where to begin,"   
she shook her head in disbelief, "I guess first of all, I had no idea you felt that way. I mean   
I guess it's natural to be attracted to me, I mean I am Blair Warner." They both forced a small   
chuckle, and Jo actually gave one of her cute half smiles.   
"Jo, I think what you said is really sweet. And you're right about Chad. I guess I just   
didn't want to see it, I mean he isn't all bad, I suppose. I also want to say thank you. I know   
what you said probably wasn't easy for you." Blair squeezed Jo's hand again for emphasis. "I   
never really thought about me liking girls like other than just friends..." Blair thought for a   
minute. Jo thought she heard enough and started to pull her hand away, she loved holding Blair's   
hand but she just wanted to run away and hide. Blair held Jo's hand tighter, she wasn't about to   
let Jo run off upstairs. "I'm not done yet Jo." Jo put up her defense wall of toughness, "Nah,   
it's ok. You don't have to try to be nice to me. I made a fool outta myself, I know that. So   
just say I'm an idiot so I can go back to bed and hope this is a nightmare," Jo was angry and her   
bronxe accent was more noticeable. That was another thing Blair loved about Jo, her accent...  
"loved??" Blair asked herself mentally. "You know, you're real cute when you're angry Jo," Blair   
flashed Jo one of her big smiles, showing perfect white teeth, her lips sparkling with her lip   
gloss. Jo froze and moved her eyes upwards to look at Blair's face. Jo moved her hand a little   
and slipped her fingers to entwine with Blair's. Jo grinned up at Blair, her face still hidden   
by her bangs. Blair reached out with her free hand and softly lifted Jo's face so she could see   
her cute, cocky grin. Jo closed her eyes against Blair's touch, she reached up with her other   
hand and held Blair's hand to her face. Blair's face grew hot, and she suddenly became nervous.   
She'd had relationships with guys before, but girls was new to her, very new, and frightening she   
admitted. But this was Jo, the only person she had ever really needed. All the other guys were   
toys basically, except Chad, but he turned out to be real a jerk.   
"Jo..." Blair said softly, afraid if she spoke too loud she'd shatter this moment.   
Jo slowly opened her eyes, she looked at Blair and saw the nervousness and fear, this time she   
squeezed Blair's hand. "Blair, it's ok." With that simple statement Blair relaxed a little and   
smiled fondly at Jo. Jo reached out putting her hand on Blair's thigh and leaned over, softly   
kissing Blair on the lips. Jo's eyes remained closed for a few seconds after, Blair's lips were   
much more softer than she had imagined. She opened her eyes and looked at Blair, searching her   
face for any sort of regret. Blair let out a short moan which sounded more like a squeak. Jo   
was worried maybe she shouldn't have kissed her, mentally berrading herself for going too fast.   
Blair saw the worry in Jo's eyes and realised Jo must have taken her noise the wrong way. Blair   
reached out and cupped the back of Jo's neck in her hand and pulled her forward for another kiss.   
This one was a lot more confident. Blair leaned back pulling Jo down on top of her. Jo fit   
comfortably between Blair's legs. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, pausing ocassionaly   
only to breathe, growing more and more comfortable with this new found territory. Finally Jo ran   
her tongue over Blair's lips, Blair responded by opening her mouth. Their tongues reached out for   
eachother and delved deep into the others mouth, feeling and tasting everything. Jo's hand had   
found it's way to Blair's thigh, her other arm was snaked behind Blair's shoulders holding her   
snuggly. Blair's hands had also found places to go, one still behind Jo's neck the other rested at   
the base of Jo's spine just abover her butt. Blair tilted her head to be able to kiss Jo deeper,   
the hand at the base of Jo's spine starting pressing Jo to her. Jo moaned at the increased   
pressure and contact. She gradually stopped kissing Blair and moved her head to Blair's neck.   
She gently kissed all over her neck softly sucking ocassionaly. Blair tilted her head back and   
groaned, her legs had wrapped themselves around Jo tightly. Jo realised Blair's legs had wrapped   
themselves around her, but she liked it, their centers were being tightly pressed together. Jo   
kissed her way up Blair's throat again and kissed her again her tongue going deeper and harder   
into Blair's mouth.  
Jo finally pulled her head away and breathing heavily in a husky voice she said ,"We should   
stop...I don't want to rush things. Besides I want to make sure this is something you really know   
you want." Blair slowly took her legs from around Jo and slid her arms around her shoulders, Jo   
leaned down and rested her head in the curve of Blair's neck. Jo was very comfortable. "Jo, this   
is something I want." Jo replied by snuggling closer into Blair, she reached down and pulled the   
blanket over them. They soon fell asleep, together. Hours passed and Blair finally woke up, her   
leg had falled asleep from being pressed between Jo and the couch. She yawned quietly and looked   
at her watch, 7:22. Chad had left at 7. She was excited, she had faught the urge to call him,   
and had effectively blew him off. She nudged Jo gently, "Jo...Jo wake up guess what time it is?"   
Jo groggily raised her head, "Wha?" she was confused and half asleep. Blair giggled at the sight,   
"It's 7:22, that mean's Chad's gone to Vermont by now." Jo smiled, "Hey, you did it." Blair smiled   
back, "Yeah, with a little help from you." Blair reached up and kissed Jo soundly on the lips.   
"Whoa, I thought I mighta been dreaming bout last night." Blair grinned, "I know I'm the stuff   
dreams are made of, but this time it's real." They moved to kiss eachother but the phone interrupted   
them halfway. Jo's gut tightened, she knew who it was, she was sure Blair did too. Jo slowly lifted   
herself off of Blair and walked to the phone. She threw an uneasy glance at Blair and picked it up.   
"Hello?" she said noticeably irritated. Jo took the phone away from her head and turned to blair,   
holding her hand over the receiver. "Who is it?" Blair asked. "Who else would be calling at 7:23 in   
the morning. They gotta late start, they're leaving in 45 minutes and there's room in the car...if ya   
wanna go." Blair was sitting up on the couch and was suddenly really confused. "Should I tell him   
you're gonna go?" Jo's good mood was sinking rapidly, she knew Blair would say yes and probably forget   
all about last night and this morning.  
Blair finally spoke, "I want to go, but I don't want to want to go. No....my answer is no."   
Blair looked at Jo, "I'll tell him," Jo replied half grunting her answer. "No. I wanna tell him,"   
Blair moved off of the couch and took the reciever from Jo's hand. She looked nervously from Jo to the   
phone, finally she looked back at Jo and reached out and took her hand. Jo looked down at their hands   
and entwined their fingers together, it felt so right. Blair looked in Jo's eyes and saw the caring and   
sincerity there, that was all she needed. Without looking Blair reached over and hung the phone up.   
Jo smiled at Blair and pulled her forward wrapping her arm around her waist. Blair looked at Jo,   
"I'm not going skiing," she giggled. "I noticed," Jo replied bluntly. Blair reached up and pulled Jo in   
for a deep, passionate kiss. Blair lead Jo to the couch, and they sat down next to eachother. Jo was   
still sleepy and yawned. "Lie down Jo," Blair patted her lap. Jo looked at Blair and smiled, she   
scooched down the couch and laid her head in Blair's lap resting her arm around one of her legs. Blair   
pulled the blanket over Jo and leaned down kissing her head tenderly. Jo turned and looked up, "Blair..."   
she didn't know how to say this. Blair reached down and softly caressed Jo's cheak, "Yes?" A small tear   
slid down Jo's face, "I love you..." "I know Jo, I love you too," she kissed Jo softly on the lips. Jo   
grinned up at Blair and then turned again resting in Blair's lap. Blair laid her head on the back of the   
couch and listened to Jo's slow, even breath as she slept in her lap, she eventually drifted off to sleep   
as well. 


End file.
